criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Bateman
Christian Bateman (also known as Orion) was a suspect in the murder investigations of two people in Money Mile before being convicted for the murder of artist Meera Kat in The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy). After being released prison shortly before the events of Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy), he became a suspect in the murder investigations of two more people in The Conspiracy. He also made a minor appearance in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). Profile Christian is a 32-year-old now-former venture capitalist with green eyes and black hair. In his first appearance, he wears a black pinstriped suit over a white collared shirt with a blue tie. He also wears a tie pin and a red handkerchief in his pocket. It is known that Christian drinks Bendrick's gin, uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he has had plastic surgery and drinks Pink Thongs. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he eats chili peppers, takes antidepressants and owns a crocodile skin wallet. In his fourth appearance, he wears a white polo shirt with a green dolphin emblem and a blue sweater around his neck. It is noted that he works out, has been to Provence, eats figs and shrimp cocktails and owns a black cat. In his fifth appearance, it is learned that he knows explosives, bites his nails and drinks Bordeaux wine. Events of Criminal Case Stonewalled Christian became a suspect after he reported finding the victim's body behind a wall in his penthouse apartment. After ranting about how the discovery of the body would impact his finances, Jones asked him about the victim, revealing that the remains belonged to Stella Ziarati. Upon hearing this, Christian displayed a shocked demeanor and told Jones and the player that Stella used to live in his apartment before he moved in. Christian was spoken to again about Früber, the victim's profitless app that he had invested in. He told them that Stella had reassured him that the app would make him a handsome profit, but was never rewarded for the millions that he had invested in her project. He later reported a break-in at his apartment to Jones and the player. Christian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Guadalupe del Prado for Stella's murder. Hot Mess Christian became a suspect again after Jones and the player found his VIP card for The Maneater, the strip club the victim worked at. He assured the pair that he only went to the club because some of his clients wanted to, and he didn't indulge in the entertainment. He then asked them to end their talk of tasteless spectacles. Christian was spoken to again about the victim's multiple calls to him. He revealed that Vince wanted him to invest in a strip club that he was planning on opening. When he turned him down, the victim repeatedly harassed him to get an investment. Christian was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Nicolette Butler for Vince's murder. The Art of Murder Christian became a suspect once again after Gloria and the player found a poster with him and the victim on it. He said that he didn't recognize her name, but when it was brought up that he went to the Transmutators 9 premiere with her, he said that his secretary set up the appointment and that, since he was walking with a popular artist, it impressed his clients. He then left to go talk to a client. Christian was spoken to again about his audio files that revealed that he wanted to torture women. He said that he was under pressure and that it was just a way to let off steam. He proceeded to tell the team that they should understand the high-pressure world of finance, even though they earned a lot less money than him. In the end, Christian was incriminated for the murder. Upon breaking down and admitting to the murder, Christian stated that he fell in love with Meera when they went to the red carpet as dates. When he confessed, however, she merely mocked him. Finally snapping after "denying him his last chance of feeling love", he went to see her set up her stage for her performance, knocked her out with a wrench, forced her into the cage, and dropped her into the lava when she woke up, taking pleasure at her screams of pain. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison, pending psychiatric evaluation. Christian was spoken to again in prison after they found his business card in Tony Marconi's bag. He said that he gave his cards to lots of people and that all he knew about Marconi was that he liked entertainment and ran a hush-hush business in The Greens. Like a Pig to the Slaughter After arresting Sheriff Roy Loukas' killer, the team found out that Christian was Orion - one of the five members of the original Ad Astra. However, after talking to Warden Mallory Banks at Grimsborough Prison, they learned that Christian was released a few days prior after some psychiatrists determined he was "under extreme psychological duress" when he killed Meera and was thus not responsible for his actions. Also, Mallory explained that she had no idea about Christian's whereabouts then. Later, however, Ramirez discovered that Christian's family owned a vineyard in Spring Fields after he had done some more digging. The team then quickly headed there to catch Christian again. In Vino Veritas Christian became a suspect for the fourth time after Jones and the player found him at the scene of the crime. He explained that he was at the villa to recuperate from his experience in prison and later denied any involvement in Ad Astra. He then said that he knew nothing about the murder, questioning why Jones was upset when it was his mother who had been killed. Christian was spoken to again about his creepy doll of his mother. He revealed that his mother had never visited him in jail, but when he was released, she treated him like a successful son again, showing him off to her friends. He admitted that he was in a rage with his mother, and while he had pictured how his mother had been murdered, he had not been the one to kill her. Christian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Jacinta Linares for Cora's murder. He was later interrogated by Jones and the player about Plan Supernova, something he had mentioned in a dictaphone recording concerning Ad Astra. He scoffed at the team and refused to tell them anything, taunting them with his ability to get himself out of prison. He then ordered the team to leave his property. To Kingdom Come Christian was once again suspected of murder after finding his to-go cup near the site of the explosion that killed Mia. When Gloria and the player asked him if the explosion was orchestrated by Ad Astra to dispose of them, Christian said that he would have already killed them if he wanted them dead. After saying that killing was only for sociopaths, Christian then said that Mia had bumped into him in line in the café, prompting the team to investigate there. The team later found out that Christian had hired a private investigator to follow them. Christian said that he had them followed as he was a man of leisure bored with his life. He then admitted to even rigging the doors with small explosives to scare the household staff out of boredom. He then told the team to leave unless they had real charges pressed against him or he would remove them himself. Christian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Brock Perry for Mia's murder. During the arrest, Brock admitted that some people from the "nearby vineyard" had asked him to rig the player's car with a bomb, implying that Christian had a hand in the murder. Without enough evidence however, the team could not pursue the lead. After the trial, mechanic Maylin Park went to the police to file a restraining order against Christian. They then found footage of a drunken Christian flirting with Maylin in the café, slipping up that Ad Astra's "Plan Supernova" involved the meteorite. When the team interrogated him, Christian denied the team's findings, claiming that he was just drunkenly rambling. Dearly Departured Shortly after Dolores Zamora's killer was arrested, the team discovered that Mayor Joe Warren was at Christian's vineyard, further strengthening their theory that Warren was one of the Ad Astrans. Amir and the player then spied on their conversation, where Joe told Christian that they needed to wait before they could implement Plan Supernova, although they did not know why there was a delay. Trivia *Christian is most likely based on Patrick Bateman from the 1991 novel American Psycho. Furthermore, his first name may been derived from Christian Bale, who portrayed the character in the [[Wikipedia:American Psycho (film)|2000 film adaption of American Psycho]]. *Christian is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts of The Conspiracy. *Christian is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in five cases. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Christian is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Christian is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) *Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) *A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy) *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy) *Lights Out (Case #50 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery CBatemanConspiracy.png|Christian, as he appeared in Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy), Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) and The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy). CBatemanConspiracyC278.png|Christian, as he appeared in In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy). CBatemanConspiracyC279.png|Christian, as he appeared in To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy). CBatemanConspiracyC280.png|Christian, as he appeared in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). CBatemanConspiracyA.png|Christian, sentenced to life in prison pending psychiatric evaluation for the murder of Meera Kat. ChristianInJail.png|Ditto. CBatemanConspiracyC243-2.png|Christian, wearing the prison uniform. CBatemanVictim.png|Cora Bateman, Christian's late mother. CBatemanConspiracyMC239.jpg OG_SUS_511_602.jpg OG_SUS_512_601.jpg CBatemanC278Mugshot.png CBatemanC279Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Ad Astra members